Inconveniences of an Air Conditioned Room
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: CSD.Oneshot.Suoh needs to take a piss but can't because he's got too much paperwork to do. Nokoru and Akira force him to take one...eventually...


A/N: …I can never seem to write anything else for CSD but things like this…tis a follow up of **How Tissue Saved Me**…enjoy!xD

**Inconveniences of an Air Conditioned Room**

_**Oneshot**_

The tap tap tap of an annoyed pen resounded surprisingly loudly across the immense council room.

He needed to stay put. Takamura Suoh needed to stay put. There was too much work needed to be done for him to waste even so much as a second!

The soft thuds of kaichou's stamp hitting paper stopped for a moment.

"Suoh…" Nokoru began warningly.

The tapping ceased, and silence was momentarily restored…

…until there came the hectic jiggling of a swivel chair.

Argh! It was not working! The file that was supposed to be finished 5.0 seconds ago was still on his screen! He had to get a move on.

The jiggling was drowned out by its wheels rolling forward. The quiet tik tik tik of the keys on the keyboard momentarily joined the monotonous hum of two other computers. After some time, its regularity became something that was used to that Nokoru and Akira jumped slightly when their secretary suddenly stopped typing.

Jiggle.

Jiggle.

Jiggle.

…went the swivel chair once more.

"Suoh…"

The jiggling stopped almost instantly. An irritated sigh escaped the bluenette's lips as he tried to maintain his focus on paperwork.

He squirmed in his seat and there was a creaky squeak.

"I'll go get us tea," their young treasurer said in a more projected voice than usual. He stood and made haste for the door.

Nokoru and Suoh were left once more in silence. There wasn't much difference.

Thud. Tik. Thud. Tik. Thud. Tik.

Squeak.

Delving into detail, there was a great deal of noise, but we aren't doing that.

The blonde grinned wickedly to himself.

"Waterwaterwaterwaterwaterwaterwa—"

"Kaichou!" the ninja cried out. "Augh!"

He was having some SERIOUS difficulty concentrating on council duties now. His legs took it upon itself to involuntarily jiggle again.

Thankfully, Akira came in with tea and a big happy smile on his face. Not wanting to disturb the peace, he set down his tea on the coffee table and shot a glance at his two busy sempais.

Nokoru caught the brunette's look and the faintest inclinations to raise an eyebrow flitted across his face.

Summer blue eyes widened as their treasurer slowly and deliberately poured tea noisily into three cups.

Shloosh!

Plish. Splash. Glug. Glug. Shlwcklwck.

A tiny electric shock from the place where the sun don't shine coursed through Suoh's body. He bit his lip and took a deep calming breath before resuming his task.

Silent like a black cat, the chairman slipped from his desk and turned up the aircon to full.

The temperature in the room gradually began to drop.

The ninja noticed it as his fingers were beginning to hurt and the _urge_ was getting stronger. He slowly wheeled about to glare daggers at the perky blonde when he found the guy back on his desk signing documents at a much heightened pace with an innocent expression on his face.

The room was freezing by the time Nokoru had finished. He joined Akira who was sitting on the couch, keeping himself warm with tea.

The two of them amusedly watched Suoh struggle with himself.

"Psst."

The bluenette tried his hardest to ignore them.

"Psssst."

Tiger gold eyes finally shot the giggling pair a glare before returning to his computer screen.

He must finish the council work and paper duties! …council duties and paperwork! The cold was making it murder to think straight! Who was suddenly in the mood for a wintry temperature anyway? He could've stood up and cranked up the heat but moving might…

"Psst."

"PsssssST!"

"Psswsswssh."

"Pswsswsswsswss…"

There was a loud bang of fists hitting wooden surface.

"ALRIGHT!" Suoh yelled and ran out the door, giving in to the call of nature.

**END**

A/N: …it isn't in its best version…but I did this in one night and I was high…on oranges…xD…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


End file.
